ItaSasu: Let Big Brother Do That For You
by TannerUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke was not prepared for the feelings that surfaced when Itachi was around him. The warm tingles that started up his thigs and ended in his heart; not something he had ever felt before. Letting big brother help him might not be so bad after all. Lemons


This ItaSasu is for my lovely friend Jenny who has always stuck by me through thick and thin. You deserve a little Yaoi sweetness hun!!

Love your TanaBanana

WARNINGS: Incest, BoyXBoy, Lemon

He walked and walked for what seemed like hours. He had only one objective in mind; find the person he hated most in the world and kill him.

He had no mercy for his brother, and probably never would, he thought harshly as he took a gulp of water. It wasn't like his brother deserved any mercy anyhow, after what he did.

Killing your clan, your whole family, your best friend and your lover, leaving alive your brother so that he could suffer for the rest of his life took some twisted thinking. Shaking himself of such thoughts he hummed a tune in his head and thought back to his Konoha days. As much as he didn't like to think, being on team 7 had helped his mentality. He actually had some fun before he realized he was straying from the path he had set for himself.

So as not to succumb to an easy life and forget about his revenge, he left. Simple as that. His mentor, Orochimaru was just used for his knowledge. He knew that once he was done learning, the only way to be free would be to kill Orochimaru. It wasn't easy, but here he was, free at last.

His feet crunched into the ground as he stepped on a dead leaf and he paused, feeling an odd sensation wash over him. He sniffed the chilly air and shivered as he realized that two figures were behind the bushes just in front of him, seemingly waiting for him. 'They probably were,' he thought as a frown took over his features.

He ran his hands through his dark, short hair and acted normal, like he hadn't sensed their presence. In what seemed like a split second he had finished his hand seals and was hurling a fireball at the bushes in front of him.

The two figures effortlessly jumped out from the bushes, unharmed and faced him. The smaller of the two blinked at him and said, "Is that all you have learned, Sasuke?"

Red eyes blazing Sasuke gritted his teeth and decided not to grace the question with a response. His heart screamed at him to stop but his mind was already made up as he began to create a Genjutsu.

"I'll wait over there Itachi," Kisame, the tall blue fish stated. He carried his giant sword with him and rested on a rock at a safe distance, grinning as he watched the events before him unfold.

Itachi Uchiha. Mass murderer and hateful brother to Sasuke stood perfectly still and let the Genjutsu hit him full force. He didn't flinch at the familiar surroundings of his old house and just stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something. "Recognize this place you bastard? You fucking piece of shit, I've been waiting my whole life to kill you."

Itachi didn't flinch but on the inside his stomach was in knots and his throat ached; he truly hated fighting his brother. "Yeah, I know where we are, what of it?"

"Che." Sasuke gritted his teeth together and narrowed his eyes in pain. "I will kill you where you killed mom and dad." Sasuke tried to cut off his emotions and focused on Itachi. He lunged with a kunai and Itachi instantly responded by blocking with his own kunai. He flicked his wrist and made Sasuke lose his grip, sending the weapon flying.

Sasuke stepped back and activated his Chidori, a special lightning move that his previous sensei on Team seven, Kakashi, had taught him. The lightning fizzled all around his figure as he ran once again towards his brother, intent on burning him to a crisp.

Itachi made some hand seals and looked at Sasuke with a steady gaze. Sasuke paused and immediately began to feel heat forming on his clothes. He looked down with wide eyes to see Amaterasu (flames) slowly kindling on his clothes. He immediately began to strip because he knew that those flames could ignite his whole body.

He was down to his boxers that didn't seem to be on fire and flinched when he looked at Itachi's bloody eyes. Itachi was beside him in a flash and Sasuke backed up into something. He turned around to see a wall.

'A wall? What the hell?' Sasuke tried to avoid Itachi, but Itachi was too quick and grabbed his neck, forcing his head to hit the back of the wall and make him dizzy. 'Fuck,' Sasuke thought dazed.

Itachi took advantage of the situation and leaned down to Sasuke open neck. He bit down hard on the flesh and Sasuke gasped, eyes wide. Itachi quickly forced a pill down Sasuke's throat and jumped back, waiting for the effects to happen.

"W-What the fuck?" Sasuke began a couple dizzy steps forward and had to keep a hand to his pounding head. "Wha did'ya do t'me you fucker?" Sasuke's words began to slur together against his will and he slumped to the floor, completely passed out.

Itachi sighed thankfully and picked up his brother into his arms, bridal style. Kisame emerged and gave Itachi an odd look. "What would you do that Itachi? You know I hate hostages, and especially ones we won't get anything out of."

Itachi gave him a look and said, "Let's go Kisame."

Kisame knew when the right time to shut up was and that time was now. He shrugged his shoulders and they continued on towards the meeting place for Akatsuki.

Sasuke tossed and turned as he dreamed. His dream started out as a good one; he was at home playing with his brother and their mom watched them lovingly. Little Sasuke had no worries other than to beat his brother in the ninja ways and impress his father. He trained and trained, and his brother helped him too!

One day when he came home from school, everything was quiet in the Uchiha complex. His sub-consciousness screamed at him to turn around but he found his feet moving forward on their own, like his was powerless to stop them.

Little Sasuke went into his living room where his brother was sitting in a pool of their parent's blood.

Itachi flinched every time Sasuke whimpered as he dabbed at Sasuke's sweating forehead. When he heard an intake of breath from Sasuke he became worried and stepped back.

"NO!" Sasuke awoke screaming and panting. He sat upright for a while and when his eyes rested on Itachi's face; his expression became cold and hate-filled. He jumped to his feet but instantly fell back down, surprised about how weak he felt. "What the fuck did you give me?"

"A drug that made you fall asleep so I could destroy the essence of Orochimaru in you." Itachi answered automatically with a flat tone.

Sasuke's frown became more pronounced. "Why would you do that?"

**Instead of answering the question Itachi got up and grabbed a bag filled with soldier pills. "Do you want one?"**

"**So you can drug me again? No fucking thank you." Sasuke said harshly. He tried to pull apart his wrists, only to realize they were held together by chakra limiting notes. He muttered and pushed himself against the wall where he watched Itachi with glaring eyes.**

**Itachi ate a pill, trying to think of what to say next. What do you say to someone who hates your guts completely. "Why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke pierced Itachi with his gaze and Itachi sighed.**

"**It would not be right to kill someone who is passed out." Itachi said smoothly.**

"**Oh, and you know all about what is right. That is bullshit." Sasuke glared off into the distance. He had to figure out how to get out of here, and preferably kill his brother on the way out.**

"**Itachi, it's your turn to watch." Kisame entered the small stone building and pointed towards the forest. "I'll watch your brother."**

**Itachi nodded and left Kisame with Sasuke. When Itachi was out of earshot Kisame began, "Not that it's any of my business, but I DO hate bratty kids, so I'll tell you what really happened with that clan of yours."**

**Sasuke whipped his head over to Kisame's direction and menacingly said, "You have no right to talk about the Uchiha's, I'll kill you."**

"**You know, that's not very threatening coming from someone who can't stand, let alone fight me." Kisame grinned and continued when Sasuke didn't say anything. "So anyway, Itachi did it on the orders of the leaf village, so that he could avoid a war. They told him the Uchiha's were planning a war on the leaf village, so he stopped it. But the only person he couldn't kill was you, his little brother. End of story."**

"**That's a lie…" Sasuke noticed his voice came out in little more than a whisper so it said it again after clearing his throat.**

"**No, it's true. So now shut the fuck up and be all happy family." Kisame laughed.**

"**You fucking fish! You're lying!" Sasuke started shaking.**

"**I'm not! He was banished because he failed his mission, by not killing you! Though I could have easily snapped your little neck." Kisame grinned, razor sharp teeth prominent.**

**Sasuke's mind was reeling and he didn't know what to do. He was so shell-shocked that when fish was handed to him, he ate it, not worrying about getting drugged. His mind registered that he was tired and that it was now Kisame's turn to keep watch. He barely caught it but Itachi spoke in what seemed like ages.**

"**Kisame told you, didn't he?"**

"…**Yeah…" Sasuke didn't know why he felt the need to answer. He stared at Itachi, who was getting frustrated.**

"**Do you still hate me, Sasuke?" Itachi looked at him with pained eyes.**

**Sasuke answered honestly, "Yes."**

**Itachi nodded like he knew the answer before Sasuke said it. He walked over to Sasuke and poked him on the forehead in a sweet, familiar gesture. "Goodnight little brother."**

**The gesture stirred up emotions in Sasuke that he wasn't ready to face just yet. He whispered back, Goodnight big brother."**

Walking with bound wrists was hell and Sasuke was grunted with the effort to walk up giant hills without the aid of them. He was also itching to train, as he had done everyday before getting captured. It had only been a day and he felt like screaming.

"We'll stop here to rest." Itachi said casually when he noticed Sasuke panting.

Kisame complained about stopping but was happy to have a bite to eat when Itachi pulled out food. Sasuke accepted the food, figuring he couldn't get in a worse position anyway. He sat until Kisame decided to take a bath in the water. Figuring it was a good idea, Sasuke went to follow, but Itachi stopped him. "You take a bath with me."

"…Hn." Sasuke wasn't sure why Itachi felt so strongly about taking a bath with him, but he went along with it anyway. When Kisame returned Itachi and Sasuke set out to take a bath.

Sasuke stripped and walked into the warm water, sighing at the feeling of cleanliness. He watched Itachi enter with a weird feeling of nervousness. When Itachi drifted closer Sasuke's legs began to tingle and he became short of breath. As he moved away the feeling went away and he began to breathe easier. He chalked it up to being exhausted.

Itachi slowly drifted closer and lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke stared wide eyed at Itachi. He took advantage of Sasuke's disbelief and pushed him under the water. Sasuke emerged out of the water and sputtered, staring disbelievingly at a smirking Itachi. "W-what was that for?"

"You need to clean your hair too, little brother." Itachi's own was still in his pony tail but every once and a while he would let his head fall back to wet the roots.

Sasuke's legs squirmed as the same weird feeling settled over him. He rubbed his legs together and was embarrassed when he felt an erection coming on. It must be the fact that he hadn't masturbated in a while he figured and he definitely was not going to infront of Itachi. Sasuke shook his hair to dry it and began to walk out of the water. Itachi followed close behind and smirked when he noticed Sasuke's problem.

"Little brother…are you excited?" Itachi said with a smirk in his voice.

Sasuke paused in his tracks, wide eyed with a blush on and didn't dare turn around to show Itachi his frontal view. "S-shut up!"

"It must be because you haven't had sex in a while, is that it?" Itachi's eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

Sasuke didn't want to admit that he hadn't had sex ever so he nodded a yes with his back still turned to Itachi. He began to move forward to grab his towel but Itachi held his arm.

"If that's all it is you know big brother can take care of it for you. It will just be a second and it'll feel really good." Itachi reasoned with Sasuke.

"N-No! It's alright. I can take care of it myself!" Beyond embarrassed Sasuke tried to keep walking but Itachi just flipped him around and pushed him against a tree, so that Sasuke couldn't move. Sasuke turned his head to the side to avoid Itachi's gaze.

"It only makes sense since your hands are bound, otherwise I would let you do it yourself. Just relax." Itachi was reasoning with himself inside his head. The only reason why he was doing this was because he felt bad for his little brother. No man wanted to go sporting a hard-on for too long, so he thought the only he could do, would be to help out his little brother by getting rid of it.

Sasuke's intake of breath of audible as Itachi lightly kissed his neck and bent down. "Relax, Sasuke…" Having no where to go, and not being able to over power Itachi because of the chakra seals, Sasuke let himself be touched. He tried not to feel anything and his mind registered that this was molestation, but his body didn't listen very well.

He bit his lip to moaning when Itachi's hot breath ghosted on his erection. He raised his bound hands in-front of his eyes so that Itachi couldn't see his expression of lust, or the blush that was on his face.

Itachi engulfed Sasuke's whole length into his mouth, savoring the flavor. He looked up to see Sasuke biting his lips hard and covering his eyes. Itachi smirked, knowing that Sasuke's dark eyes probably shone with need and urgency.

Itachi hummed, ran his hands up Sasuke's abs, making them quiver. He began to pick up the pace, causing Sasuke to rock his hips back and forth, while his panting was audible.

Sasuke mind was reeling and all he could comprehend was the animal lust he felt pooling in his lower stomach. The need was unbearable and he didn't care if the one giving him such pleasure was his brother. He knew he wanted more of it.

Itachi's pants began to feel tight and he realized that he was getting an erection from pleasuring his little brother, Sasuke. Was it wrong? Yes. Did it feel good? Yes. Did he want sex really bad? YES!

Itachi bit down and Sasuke came, spasms rocking his body back and forth. He cried out despite himself and the name he called was "Itachi!"

Itachi swallowed everything as best he could and lapped up the remains. He stared up at Sasuke's panting, after-glow face and bit his lip to prevent himself from going further.

"Clean up and meet us back in ten. We are going to Akatsuki headquarters." Itachi toweled himself off and walked back to their camp, leaving Sasuke all alone.

Sasuke stood there for a couple minutes, unmoving, unthinking until one prominent thought popped its way into his head. Since when had he had sexual feelings towards his older brother?

_**Please review my lovelies!! :)**_

Part Two Coming Soon.!!

XxX

**Naruto-** O.O Sasuke! Why r u letting your brother do that?!

**Sasuke-** Idiot I didn't _let _him. It just kind of happened

**Sakura-** I think you should let him touch you more often *nosebleed*

**Naruto-**Sakura! (actually agrees)

**Sasuke-**I'm surrounded by perverts.


End file.
